


Fever simulare

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fever, Marriage Proposal, Memory Alteration
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Gilgamesh tiene fiebre.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 13





	Fever simulare

La tenue luz anaranjada del sol de media tarde se filtraba a través de unas delicadas cortinas transparentes de la ventana de la habitación. En la amplia cama yacía un hombre rubio con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas muy sonrojadas y la frente cubierta de sudor. A su lado pero sentada, una joven mujer de cabello pálido como el trigo y brillantes ojos verdes lo miraba con preocupación, mientras le limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo recién humedecido con agua fría.

—Tengo que ir por Enkidu a la estación del tren —dijo el rubio sin abrir los ojos y con la voz notoriamente ronca.

—Tienes mucha fiebre Gilgamesh, no puedes salir ahora —replicó la mujer con voz suave y luego devolvió el pañuelo a la pequeña tina con agua sobre la mesita a lado de la cama.

—Pero tengo que ir por él, tengo que decirle algo importante Siduri —El hombre habló entre jadeos, forzando la voz para que saliera lo más clara posible aunque su dolor de garganta aumentara un poco.

—Gilgamesh yo no soy Siduri, en verdad estás mal, voy a llamar al médico —explicó la rubia y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, pero el hombre la detuvo tomándole una mano y ella volvió a acomodarse.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que ir por Enki, quiero contarle que amo a Arturia y planeo pedirle matrimonio —soltó sin reservas.

La rubia se congeló ante estas palabras, una sombra de incredulidad y duda apareció en su cabeza y entonces miró al rubio con más detenimiento.

—¿Estás seguro? —Le preguntó casi en un susurro como si temiera que alguien los escuchara. Gilgamesh soltó la mano de la mujer y sonrió, abrió lentamente sus ojos carmesí y resistiendo la incomodidad que le causaba la luz, miró hacia la ventana.

—Sí —respondió lo más firme que pudo—, ella es la elegida, es hermosa, inteligente, tiene voluntad, coraje y valor, cuando la veo ella brilla y no puedo ver a ninguna otra, cuando estoy con ella, cuando me da la mano, cuando me besa, estoy seguro de que quiero estar con ella hasta el último de mis días, ella es mi luz y mi amor, quiero que me sonría y me mire, quiero prometerme a ella; yo —El hombre hizo una pequeña pausa y desvió la mirada hacia la mujer sentada junto a él—, la amo —dijo ampliando su sonrisa. La mujer se contagió de su gesto y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, vio los cálidos ojos del rubio y sintió su pecho palpitar con fuerza.

—Gilgamesh —dijo en un susurro y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza y afecto, pero el hombre le apartó la mano con respeto.

—Siduri sé que sientes algo por mí, pero te lo acabo de decir, soy completamente de Arturia —Su tono, aunque ronco fue delicado, como si intentara no herir a la mujer que lo cuidaba. La rubia rodó los ojos, no estaba molesta, porque sabía que la confusión de Gilgamesh se debía a su alta fiebre, pero le exasperaba que el hombre eligiera tan mal momento para hacer tal declaración. Además, la idea de que su confesión también se debiera a su enfermedad no tardó en hacerse presente y la mujer se inquietó.

—Voy a llamar al médico —dijo de nueva cuenta y está vez se movió rápidamente para no ser detenida por Gilgamesh.

—Enkidu me espera —insistió el rubio, pero Arturia lo interrumpió.

—Él puede venir a la casa solo, estoy segura de que entenderá la situación, lo llamaré primero y luego al médico —dijo con suavidad y cuando el rubio al fin aceptó quedarse en cama, la mujer salió de la habitación.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Para cuando Enkidu encontró la residencia, la novia de su amigo lo recibió con gusto y luego lo guió hasta la habitación en la que el doctor terminaba de revisar a Gilgamesh.

—Vaya Gil, no me esperaba encontrarte enfermo —dijo el joven peliverde con buen humor, cuando estuvo al lado de la cama. De inmediato, el rubio tomó la mano del recién llegado e intentó aguantar sus ganas de toser.

—Arturia, tengo algo que decirte, quería esperar hasta hablar con Enkidu, pero ya tardó demasiado y no tengo tiempo que perder —dijo con voz baja pausando las palabras. Ante esto, el peliverde miró con rapidez hacia el médico que guardaba sus instrumentos a un lado de Arturia. La mirada sorprendida y preocupada del joven fue entendida de manera instantánea por el profesional de la salud, quien se apresuró a informar sobre el estado del hombre en cama.

—Me temo que tiene una fuerte infección, le recetaré algunos medicamentos que aminoren los síntomas, su fiebre no es tan delicada, pero hay que vigilarlo, necesita reposo y tomar muchos líquidos —explicó el médico y arrancó de un bloc la nota en la que había escrito los nombres de las medicinas y las indicaciones para su paciente.

—Yo me encargo —dijo la rubia a un lado de él y recibió la hoja de papel.

—Siduri ¿puedes acompañar al médico a la puerta? —De la nada, Gilgamesh habló y al oír sus palabras, Enkidu volteó hacia todos los lados de la habitación buscando a la mencionada, pues estaba seguro de no haber visto a la asistente del rubio al entrar. En su lugar, Arturia sonrió y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

—Claro —dijo— ¿me permite? —Le preguntó al médico y éste asintió dejándola pasar primero, se despidió con formalidad de los caballeros en la habitación y siguió a la mujer de cabellera dorada.

Una vez que Arturia hubo pagado los honorarios del médico y lo hubo dirigido hasta la puerta de la casa, regresó de vuelta a la habitación de donde salió un Enkidu con el gesto perturbado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Me pidió matrimonio —soltó con el rostro pálido y una expresión consternada que hizo a la mujer sonreír.

—Felicidades —Le dijo y le dio una ligera palmada en un hombro al peliverde, quien de inmediato negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a explicarse para evitar un malentendido.

—No Arturia, él pensó que yo era tú, te pidió matrimonio a ti —dijo esperando que ella le creyera.

—Lo sé —respondió la mujer tranquilamente aguantándose las ganas de reír.

—Y ¿qué piensas? —preguntó poniendo especial atención en los gestos de la chica quien sólo atinó a suspirar, como intentando ganar tiempo antes de contestar.

—Lo lamento Enkidu, sé que acabas de llegar y seguramente estás cansado, pero ¿puedes cuidarlo un rato? Tengo que ir a la farmacia a comprar sus medicinas —dijo ella evadiendo la pregunta y mostrando la nota de papel rosado que sostenía en una mano. El peliverde la miró analíticamente y pudo distinguir cierta tristeza muy en el fondo de sus ojos verduscos.

—¿No prefieres que vaya yo? —Se ofreció, pero de inmediato la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero salir y caminar, necesito pensar un poco —explicó sintiéndose en confianza con el peliverde, con quien la chica había congeniado muy bien desde que Gilgamesh los había presentado una vez que su relación de pareja había empezado a ser más formal.

—Entiendo —respondió Enkidu y ella caminó hacia la escalera, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajarla, escuchó al amigo de su novio llamarla.

—Arturia —dijo la voz firme del joven y la mencionada se detuvo para voltear a verlo—, Gil en verdad quiere casarse contigo, es un tanto obstinado, pero también es muy sincero, todos sabemos lo mucho que te quiere, pero si tú no lo amas como él a ti, te lo pido como amigo de ambos, sé sincera con él —pidió con un tono de voz demasiado serio para la personalidad de Enkidu, pero que no perturbo a la rubia en lo más mínimo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo sonriendo—, sólo espero que cuando se le pase la fiebre, él recuerde sus palabras —confesó antes de continuar su camino.

Enkidu entró de nuevo a la habitación, se recargó en la puerta un momento y sonrió por la respuesta de la mujer.

—Sé que lo hará —susurró y luego caminó hasta llegar a la cama de su amigo para sentarse a su lado—. Gil te dije que obtendrías buenos resultados si te sincerabas y te comportabas más dulce con Arturia, pero no esperaba que tu orgullo te orillara a resfriarte a propósito para justificarte —Lo regañó mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

—Cof cof ¡Achú! Pfffff Me siento fatal —Se quejó el rubio y luego se incorporó hasta sentarse— ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje Enkidu? —preguntó mientras tomaba un pañuelo de la caja puesta en su mesita.

—Aburrido, la verdad me dormí la mayor parte del tiempo —contestó y no se sorprendió al ver que de la nada su amigo tenía en la mano una copa de vino—, pero seguramente me lo pasaré muy bien con ustedes siendo tan tercos como siempre —dijo de buen humor.

—¿Qué te dijo Arturia sobre mi propuesta? —preguntó luego de darle un buen sorbo al vino.

—Nada, pero la verdad, creo que está afligida —Le dijo y al ver el gesto de confusión de Gilgamesh, Enkidu pensó que sería prudente explicarse—. En sí no le hiciste ninguna propuesta amigo mío.

El rubio bebió con lentitud de su copa mientras pensaba en el comentario hecho por el peliverde y casi enseguida se dio cuenta de que en efecto tenía razón.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó considerando hablar con ella lo antes posible y arreglar su error.

—Fue a la farmacia a comprar todo lo que te recetó el médico —contestó el joven.

—¿Por qué la dejaste ir? —Lo increpó— Lo único que necesito es beber vino y descansar un poco —dijo molesto, pero el peliverde le sonrió.

—Déjala pensar con calma, te quiere, sí, pero casarse contigo es una gran decisión —contestó con un poco de burla en su tono de voz.

—¿Crees que debí esperar un poco más? —preguntó y el peliverde negó.

—No, de hecho pienso que acertaste Gil, pero no por eso dejas de ser la persona más difícil de tratar que he conocido en mi vida —soltó alegre—, siempre me he preguntado cómo es que Arturia se enamoró de ti hahahaha —rió con soltura causando el enojo del rubio quien tomó su almohada y le asestó un golpe con ella en la cabeza al otro joven— ¡OUCH! Cálmate Gil —pidió Enkidu entre risas.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Un rato después, Arturia se hallaba de nueva cuenta sentada en la cama del rubio quien ya se veía menos pálido.

—Ten, son dos cada ocho horas —dijo la mujer dándole un frasco con pastillas—, voy a dejarte una jarra con agua y un vaso aquí —indicó y luego se estiró sobre el estómago del hombre para alcanzar el otro lado de la cama. La rubia conocía tan bien a Gilgamesh que encontró dos botellas de vino sin abrir y una a la mitad, mal escondidas.

—Nada de vino —dijo ella confiscando la bebida—, vendré a verte cada hora, trata de dormir un poco, voy a atender a Enkidu y luego te traeré algo de comer —Le dijo y estaba por irse cuando, justo como había sucedido unas horas antes, él la retuvo tomándole una mano—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿necesitas que te traiga algo? —pregunto preocupada.

—Arturia —La llamó con la voz ligeramente más clara.

—¿Así que ya no soy Siduri? —preguntó ella y se mostró divertida— No voy a devolverte el vino si eso es lo que quieres —aclaró la mujer.

—Te amo —soltó el hombre de manera espontánea, a lo que ella frunció el ceño y levantó una ceja intentando descifrar si era una treta para que le regresara las botellas. Arturia las dejó en el suelo y tomó a Gilgamesh de las mejillas para acercarlo a ella, luego tocó con una mano la frente del rubio.

—Ya casi no tienes fiebre —dijo aliviada y de pronto notó lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, miró los ojos ardientes del rubio un momento, pero enseguida bajó la vista; no obstante, el hombre le tomó el mentón y la hizo mirarlo de nuevo.

—Hice mal las cosas —habló en voz baja—, voy a repararlo, pero sólo hasta que se me haya quitado la gripa —Le contó su plan y la mujer entrecerró los ojos. 

—No vuelvas a ponerme a prueba —espetó casi con rudeza, al fin mostrando su molestia por todo el acto que el rubio que había montado esa tarde. 

—Lo siento —Se disculpó— nunca me había puesto nervioso por algo, es tan extraño, me aterra que digas que no, pero a la vez quiero hacerte esa pregunta lo antes posible —Gilgamesh explicó su inquietud y Arturia sonrió ante su sinceridad.

—Entonces descansa y recupérate pronto —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, pero el rubio se apartó. 

—No quiero contagiarte —Se explicó, pero la mujer no quiso ser prudente en esa ocasión. 

—Tengo buenas defensas —dijo sonriendo y sin más le dio un un pequeño beso rápido, casi robado para sin más, irse llevándose todo el vino del rubio y ahuyentando todos sus temores. 


End file.
